Appendicitisklok
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Metalocalypse, Dethklok. Toki wakes up and feels sick... so he goes to his band mates for assistance. How will that work out, I wonder...... Not slash... I never write slash, guys. Woooooot! This story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Well... It seems I do not own Dethklok, or any part of Metalocalypse... That sucks._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki was so tired. It was already 4:00am, and he had been waiting to go to sleep since midnight. The rest of the band insisted on staying up, however, so he did too. He knew he would not be getting up until well into the afternoon. He laid down on his twin-sized bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep. His sleep, however, did not last long. He woke up when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Owwie!" he cried out to himself, gripping his right side. He continued to lay still for a moment, hoping that the pain would pass, but it did not.

The pain he felt was quite intense, so much so that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Through his tears he glanced at his allarm clock. It was 5:14am. The rest of the band was most likely asleep. Toki didn't know what he should do. He tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much to simply ignore. Therefore, he walked out into the hall, and made his was to the room which was closest to his own. It happened to be the room which belonged to Murderface.

Murderface was probably not the best person to go to for medical assistance. In fact he was probably the worst person to go to for such. However, Toki was desperate. He felt as though he might throw up, or even pass out, and Murderface was the person who happened to be the closest, so he staggered up to his door, and knocked.

Murderface came to the door after a moment, and opened it.

"Toki," he said, with a hint of aggrivation in his voice, "I juscht went to schleep... What do you want?"

Toki frowned, with tears still in his eyes, "I thinks my stomachs is goings to exlode!" he yelled worriedly at Murderface, who looked down at Toki's stomach.

"Whatsch wrong with it?" he asked, "Why do you think itsch going to exschplode?"

"I don't knows!" Toki exclaimed, panicked, "I wokes up, and it feels like my stomaches is to goings explodes!"

"Uh, okay," Murderface said, "And why are you telling me this? We _have_a hoschpital. Why don't you go aschk them?"

"Cause I dies before I gets there!" Toki yelled.

All of the commotion had woken up Nathan whose room was further down the hall. He walked up behind Toki. "What the hell?" he asked, "I'm uh... trying to sleep, you dick. Why are you yelling?"

Toki turned around, "I's going to die," he started to cry, "I gots in my stomachs a explode!" Nathan still looked at him angrily, and Murderface simply stood with his arms crossed, as though he was disappointed. Toki scowled at them, "Never minds! Screws you alls off. I just goes to the hospitals. Maybe I dies before I gets there. I hates you all." he said, turning and stumbling down the hall.

Nathan sighed, "I'm already up anyway; I guess I'll go with you... then." he said, walking after Toki.

"Well, if your schtomach's going to exschplode, I think I might want to be there," Murderface agreed, following behind Toki and Nathan.

By the time they had made it down the hallway, Toki was crying and leaning against the wall, "I just goings to stay here," he sobbed, "Stay here; dies."

"Come on, Toki," Nathan urged, "We're almost there. Just stop being a wuss."

Toki frowned and continued to cry. He slid down the wall, gripping his side, which was in pain, "I can'ts do it. I not walks anymore. I think I just dies. Too far to walk. I just dies."

"Jeezey," Murderface began, "what, did schomeone schoot you or schumthing? Why are you being schuch a wussch?"

Toki stayed on the floor and tried to stop crying, "Just goes away den," he said to Nathan and Murderface, "You guys is mean. I just figures dis out all alones, on my alone. Just goes away den," he said as he started to crawl down the hallway.

"I think you're like... over...reacting," Nathan commented, "Just get up," he said, pulling Toki to his feet.

"I can'ts walks no mores!" Toki urged, "Just leaves me here to dies."

"You're schuch a pain in the assch schometimes," Murderface said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "You are," he said, pulling Toki by the arm down the hallway. Toki continued to cry and stumbled after Nathan who was forcing him to walk the rest of the way down the hallway. After a few minutes they reached the hospital which was built within their mansion.

Nathan dragged Toki into the hospital where their hired doctors actually lived, just in case they ever needed them.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled at a few of the doctors who were sleeping, "Hey... get up. Toki's stomach is like... going to explode or something." He pushed Toki toward the doctors.

The two doctors who had been asleep in the room quickly got up. They were very kind doctors, and always treated the band mates like they were children.

"What's wrong, Toki," one of them asked, putting his hand on Toki's shoulder.

Toki looked up at the doctor. He still had tears in his eyes, and tears were also streaked down his face, "I wokes up, and my guts feels like dey goings to explode!" he cried out, "I am going to dies!"

"Oh, hey," the other doctor said, "why don't we just go into the exam room, and we'll find out what's wrong, okay? I'm sure you'll be fine. Is that okay with you? Do you think you can walk into the exam room, or would you like a wheel chair?"

Toki choked back a sob, "I thinks I needs a wheelie chairs. My guts gonna splodes."

The doctor retrieved a wheel chair, and Toki sat in it and was wheeled about 10 feet into the next room. Murderface looked at Nathan.

"No wonder he's schuch a wussch," Murderface told Nathan, "Those guysch treat him like he's like five yearsch old or schometing. Jeeeze."

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Oooooohh!! What is wrong with Toki?? (I am sure you can guess...) I will be writing at least one more chapter... Maybe more. _**

**_Please review. I would appreciate it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own them._**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki was wheeled into the examination room. "Can'ts you give me a pains killers?" he asked, turning to face one of the doctors.

"Not yet," the doctor answered, "we need to figure out why you are in pain okay? So we can fix it... But when we know what is wrong, we can give you pain killers."

Toki frowned. "Okay den," he said, "I hope I doesn't dies..."

"Well, I am sure your going to be fine," the doctor said, "I suspect that you might have appendicitis, but we are going to do a few tests to see."

"Appendagecitums?" Toki asked, "What's dat?"

"When your appendix becomes inflamed, it means you have appendicitis, and we would have to remove your appendix, or it could burst, and that would be potentially deadly," the doctor explained to Toki who looked quite confused.

"My ap-pen-dage is on flamed, on fires!? What is means my ap-pen-dage? Gots to take out my ap-pen-dage?!" Toki said, worriedly.

"It really isn't a dangerous procedure, and we still need to do tests to see if that is even what you have, alright?" the doctor asked.

"Fine," Toki agreed, pouting, "Why's nobody else ever get appendagecitums? Stupid appendage..."

The doctors performed their tests, even though Toki refused to wear a hospital gown. After various tests, they determined that Toki in fact did have appendicitis.

"Alright, Toki," one of the doctors said, "you have appendicitis, but it really isn't a big deal. Now, you are going to have to have your appendix surgically removed, probably tomorrow, because there are a few things we need to do to prepare you for the surgery."

"Dis is stupid," Toki said, frowning, "Surgeries is stupid."

"Well, if you don't have the surgery, your appendix will probably burst, and that could kill you," the doctor explained.

Toki face showed an expression that was quite worried, "Um... Okays..." he said with a shaky voice, "Theres will be a sleep medicines? A pain medicines too?"

"Of course there will," the doctor assured him, "Now, during the next 24 hours you are going to need to stay in bed, alright? And you cannot eat or drink anything before the surgery."

"Oh..." Toki sighed, "But I's hungries."

"I'm sorry, Toki," the doctor explained, "but you cannot eat anything."

Toki frowned again, "Dis is such a stupid days."

"And we'll need to put an IV in your hand, okay? It might sting just a little, but it will keep you hydrated," the doctor continued, "And will you put on a hospital gown?"

'No," Toki said, "I wears my pa-jamies. I nots putting on hospital dress."

"It isn't a dress, Toki, and you should really change into it," the doctor told him, "when we go into surgery you are going to have to wear one."

"Well den, we worries about it later den!" Toki yelled, "Just leaves me alone for a whiles. Stupid appendage. If dey's just goings to take it out, why's it even deres?"

"Alright," the doctor gave in, "Do you want to come with me to tell Nathan and William what's going on?"

"I don't cares," Toki said, laying back on the examination table, and facing away, "Dey was mean to Toki, tell dem _deys_gots appendagcitums. Stupid guys..."

* * *

Murderface and Nathan were sitting out in the waiting room. Though they weren't exactly nice to Toki earlier, and called him a wuss, they really were worried about him. Otherwise they wouldn't have dragged him to the hospital in the first place. Of course, they didn't show their concerns, as being concerned about the health of your friend was not a very brutal, metal thing to do.

The doctors walked out of the examination room, and Nathan and Murderface looked up at them, but didn't ask anything. They didn't want to seem concerned.

"Toki has appendicitis," the doctor said. He received blank stares from both Nathan and Murderface, so he explained further, "his appendix is inflamed, and we will have to surgically remove it, but it isn't anything serious. He will be fine, but we cannot perform the surgery quite yet, because he needs to not eat or drink for 24 hours prior to the surgery."

Nathan and Murderface still looked confused.

"Uh...What's an appendix?" Nathan said, "Is that, like... in his throat? I thought his stomach hurt..."

"The appendix is located in the lower right abdomen," the doctor explained.

"Abdomen?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes," the doctor continued, "It is under the stomach."

"Huh," Nathan said, "I didn't know that."

"Well, doctor," Murderface began, "Do you think, that I might posschibly be able to _have _his appendixsch when you schurgically remove it? Like, in a jar?"

The doctor's facial expression looked disgusted, "You can ask Toki about that, but I'm not sure he wants to see you guys right now. He said you weren't very nice to him earlier."

"Awww," Murderface complained, "That guy will never let me have his appedixsch; he's probably going to be pissched all day becausche he wasch being a wussch, and we didn't treat him like a baby like you guysch did..."

"I, uh, don't care if he _wants_ to see us right now," Nathan protested, "I'm going to go talk to him... right now..." He said, standing and going into the examination room, "What's he going to do, huh?" he laughed, "He's like got a fucked up appendix; he won't do anything."

Nathan walked into the room, with Murdeface following him.

"What's you guys wants?" Toki asked, glaring at them.

"Well," Murderface began, "We were juscht wondering how you're doing? Are you doing alright, Toki?"

Toki looked angrily at him, "You just wants my appendage when dey takes it with de surgeries! You's only being nice acause you wants my dead organs!"

"Awww, Toki," Murderface said with a tone which seemingly indicated that he was lying, "I do not. Why would I want your appendixsch? I am juscht worried about you, that'sch all."

"Whatevers," Toki continued, "You can'ts have it. I feeds it to yard wol-eves fore I gives it to you."

"Anyway," Nathan interrupted their argument, "Sorry about being a dick earlier," he apologized, seemingly sincerely, "I thought you just had like a stomach-ache, from like... drinking... or like... not sleeping or something. I didn't know you were actually sick."

Toki looked up at Nathan, who actually did look ashamed, "You really means dat?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah," Nathan admitted, "Don't get all wussy-like about it. You know... I'm just... I didn't know you were sick... alright?"

Toki smiled. He knew that he shouldn't press the matter any farther. It was probably difficult for Nathan to admit even as much as he did, so Toki changed the subject for him, "Well, I'm tired still..." he said, "Where's you, doctors?" he yelled.

One of the doctors came into the room, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Where's dat pain killers medicines you said about?" Toki questioned, "I's tired, but I needs da pain killers."

"I'll get the pain killers, Toki, but we need to put that IV into your hand, like I told you earlier, okay? The pain killers will go through that," he explained, "It won't hurt."

"I don'ts care if dey hurts," Toki said, as the doctor left the room, "gives me a pain killers."

Nathan looked confused, "You want a painkiller... even if it hurts to get it?"

"Whatever," Toki said, "I don't cares anymore. Who cares if I has a appendage? Who cares bout none of dis stupid hospital stuffs. I just wants pain killers and goes asleeps."

"Oh," Nathan said, "Okay then. Well, I guess I'll go back to sleep too then."

"Yeah," Murderface agreed, "I'm going back to schleep too. Good luck with your appendixsch schituatschion."

Nathan and Murderface left the hospital and made their way back to their own separate bedrooms, without talking to each other. When they had made it to their own rooms, each sat on his own bed, thinking that the other had gone back to sleep, but neither of them could sleep at all.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_:) Murderface and Nathan are worried about Toki. _**

**_Please review, if you will. I'll love you for it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I like to thank my reviewers when I have any... Thank you, Starlit, for your kind review. _**

**_Disclaimer: Do I own them now?? No. I don't. :(_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Nathan sat up in his room for what seemed like hours but was really only about 15 minutes. He wondered if he should go and tell Skwisgaar and Pickles about Toki. Maybe he should just wait until they woke up. But they'd probably be angry with him either way. They'd be mad that he woke them up, or they'd be mad that he hadn't told them about Toki's condition sooner.

He sighed and glanced around his room until he saw a bottle of alcohol on the floor. It was nearly full. He decided that he would drink the remaining part of the alcohol in the bottle and then go wake up Skwisgaar and Pickles.

* * *

Toki, though he had been quite tired before, could not fall asleep. He didn't like being in the hospital bed. Why couldn't he just sleep in his own bed?

"Hey, doctors!" he yelled.

One of the doctors walked into the room and he looked very tired, "Yes, Toki? Is something wrong?"

"I wants to go to my own bed. Dis bed sucks," he requested, "I just goes to my own bed, okays? Dat's where I'll be," he said, and started to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't," the doctor protested, "you need to stay here."

"But whys?" Toki complained.

"Because we need to be able to keep an eye on you. You should be here, because any medical supplies we might need are near-by," the doctor explained.

"Why we needs medicals? I's not even doing nothin; I just laying here, being bored, not comfortables. Is cold in heres too," he grumbled.

"I'll turn up the heat," the doctor said, walking over and putting his hand on Toki's forehead to check if he had a fever. Toki frowned up at him.

"Well, you don't have a fever," the doctor informed him, "is there anything else you need before I go?" he asked.

"No," Toki said, "Just turn up those heats."

"Alright," the doctor agreed, "And if you need anything, I'll be right in the room next door; just yell for me."

Toki nodded as the doctor left the room. Now he was all alone. And the room was still cold.

"Screw dis," he muttered to himself. The IV connected to his hand was on a pole with wheels on the end, just like the kind you might see someone walking around dragging with them in a hospital. He didn't see the harm in taking a little walk... to his room... to sleep there.

He got up, as quietly as he could and wheeled the pole with the IV out of the hospital and into the hallway. He kept walking down the hallway until he reached his room. This time, however, due to painkillers, he was not in any pain at all, and didn't really feel tired anymore.

He didn't really feel like going to sleep. Maybe he could go talk to Skwisgaar. Skwisgaar would probably be jealous that Toki was going to have a surgery. Toki smiled and made his way down the hall to Skwisgaar's room.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. He knew to never simply barge into Skwisgaar's room...

Skwisgaar came to the door, and he looked quite tired until he saw that Toki had an IV in his hand and was dragging a bag of whatever the IV was for along with him.

"Toki?" Skwisgaar said in a tone that indicated his fatigue, "What de hells is dat thing you's carryings around? Draggins arounds? Heh?"

"Oh, dis?" Toki asked, motioning toward the IV bag, "Dats medicines and hydrations. I gots appendageci-tums. Dey's goings to surgical my appendage. Cuts it out, so it doesn't splodes in my guts."

"You means appendic-sital? Appendcitia? Append- appendicoria- ah... appendic- I don't knows..." Skwisgaar attempted to correct Toki, "Uh- Hows did you gets a appendic-a-cititium-citus? Heh?"

"Don't knows," Toki said, his voice quite cheerful, "De doctors says I gots a flamed appendage. Maybe gots on fire... dat one time..."

"Eh," Swkisgaar began, "Dat one time... you think maybes you gots flamed appendice in dat one time? Maybe we be more careful when we cookings... from now ons..."

"We won'ts be cookings again anyways," Toki said, smiling, "You jealous bouts my appendagecitum? Gets a surgery?"

"I'm not jealous, Toki," Swkisgaar answered, "I doesn't liked surgeries. I hopes you don'ts dies in de surgeries."

Toki's eyes widened, "Dey said it wasn't dangerous surgeries... you thinks I dies, maybe?"

"I don't know, Toki," Skwisgaar said, "I hopes not. I am not a surgicals. I don'ts knows stuff abouts surgeries. I knows metal. No surgeries. You know dat."

"I think maybes I go back to de hospitals," Toki said, worriedly.

"Hey, you can stays," Skwisgaar offered, "You can comes in heres and talks fors a whiles."

Toki still looked nervous, but agreed anyway. He walked over and sat on Skwisgaar's bed. Skwisgaar, a few feet away, sat down on the other end of the bed.

"Nows I worried," Toki admitted, "Maybes I just don't do the surgeries. I don'ts wants to dies."

"Well, dey are doctors," Skwisgaar said, "Dey know whats they is doings in de surgicals. Just likes we are de death metal musicains, hm? We knows de metals; dey knows de surgicals. Dey knows if you needs a surgical. Dey will do the surgical right. Dat's a surigcal's job. To do a surgical."

"So, you thinks I should lets dem do a surgeries?" Toki asked, looking at Skwisgaar quite worriedly.

"Ya," Skwisgaar answered, "Dey knows what dey's doing. I don't thinks you should be all worrieds abouts it, hm? It wills be fines, I'm sure."

"Okays," Toki said, leaning back and laying down on the bed, the IV pulling off of his hand in the process, "Owwie, dat stupid I-Vees..."

"Maybe you should goes backs to de hospitals?" Skwisgaar suggested, "You might needs dat I-Vees maybe in your hands, back in?"

"I don'ts needs it," Toki said, yawning, "I's too tireds. I just wants to goes to sleeps. Worries about appendages laters."

"Do you wants me to goes gets a doctors? Has him comes here, puts in back de I-Vee?" Skwisgaar offered, standing up.

"Whatevers," Toki said, closing his eyes. He was suddenly very much aware of exactly how tired he was. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning and he still hadn't gone to sleep but for about an hour earlier. "Skwisgaar?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Ya?" Skwisgaar who was standing by his door, ready to go fetch a doctor asked.

"Don'ts gets a doctors," Toki requested, "Dose I-Vees... dey is not... very... comfortables..." he said, spacing his words farther apart as he drifted into sleep, "Just... don'ts gets... any of dem doctors... Don'ts need... a... I-Vees..."

Skwisgaar looked at Toki who was by now asleep on his bed. Skwisgaar was not usually responsible, but figured that he should probably go find a doctor. He didn't know anything about IVs but he assumed they were there for a good reason, and that Toki's should probably be put back in place.

He walked out into the hallway and bumped into Nathan.

"Oh, hey," Nathan said to Skwisgaar, "Uh... hey... Uh... Toki has appendicitis, and I thought you might want... to know."

"I knows alreadys," Skwisgaar told him, "He comes to my room. Tolds me. He fells asleeps, and his I-Vees comes out. I goes gets a doctors to puts it back ins."

"Wasn't he, uh... supposed to like... stay at the hospital?" Nathan asked.

"I don'ts know," Skwisgaar answered, "I goes gets doctors. Don't worries about it."

"Okay," Nathan agreed, "Well... Murderface already knows about Toki, so I guess I'll go tell... uh... Pickles... now."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar said, "I comes back here in a fews minutes with a doctors."

Skwisgaar and Nathan went down the hallway in opposite directions of each other. When Skwisgaar was out of site, instead of going to Pickles' room, Nathan turned to go to Skwisgaar's room. Sure enough Toki was asleep, laying on Skwisgaar's bed.

Nathan sighed. He had never been more worried about another person. Toki was like the little brother he never had. It was only appendicitis. That wasn't a big deal at all... So why did he did he have such a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach?

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Wooo Hooo!! I will be writing another chapter... At least one more. Maybe more than one._**

**_Please review if you've read this. :) Have a nice day._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I own them all now. :) Hooray!! (Well, not Nathan though... I don't own him... yet)_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Pickles had stayed up until 4:00 in the morning, with the rest of the band, drinking. It was nearly 7:00 now, so he had been absorbed in very deep sleep for about three hours now. He awoke, not happily, at the sound of a knock at his door.

He sighed, "Aww, whet do ya want?" he complained, standing up, wearing only his underwear, as he commonly did while sleeping. He walked to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door stood Murderface.

"Hey, Pickles," Murderface, who looked both tired and worried greeted him, "Well, I guessch I'll juscht schay it... Toki has appendicitis... It'sch not a big deal. Nathan and I took him down to the hoschpital, and he's got appendicitis. I thought you might want to know. He'll be fine though... Juscht a little schurgery."

"Oh, weeell... that sucks," Pickles responded, "So... ya know... whet are we s'posed to do about it?"

"I dunno," Murderface told him, "Like I schaid, it ischn't really a big deal... I juscht thought you might want to know. Well, I guess I'm gonna go tell Schkwisgaar now. You can come with me if you want to."

"Aw-right," Pickles agreed, "Is Toki in the ha-spital then? Like maaaybee we should go visit 'im er somethin."

"Yeah," Murderface answered, "Well, letsch go tell Schkwisgaar firscht, and then we can vischit Toki."

"Yeah, okay," Pickles agreed, following Murderface to Skwisgaar's room.

Murderface knocked on the door and Nathan answered. Pickles looked confused and looked around in the hallway, wondering if they had gone to the wrong room.

"What are you doing in Schkwisgaar's room?" Murderface asked him.

"Well, uh..." Nathan began, "Toki left the hospital and came here, and Skwisgaar went to uh... get a uh... doctor, because Toki's IV fell out of his hand, and he's uh... asleep."

"Scho..." Murderface started, "I guessch Schkwisgaar already knows then."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "I guess so."

"Well," Pickles said, sounding a bit worried, "Toki looks kind of sweaty. I think he might have a feever. That's bad if he's gawt appendicitis, right?"

"I don't know..." Nathan answered, "I don't... know anything about... appendicitis..."

The three of them turned around when Skwisgaar returned with one of the doctors.

The doctor walked up to the bed where Toki was laying, "Oh my," the doctor said, "He looks feverish," he said, putting his hand on Toki's forehead, "He definitely has a fever... We should probably try to get the surgery within the next 6 hours. If his fever gets any higher, we'll need to perform the surgery sooner even."

"He wills be okays though, stills, right?" Skwisgaar worriedly questioned.

"Yes," the doctor assured him, "It is the same surgery; we might just need to do it a little bit sooner. He'll be fine. At any rate, we need to get him back to the hospital, and get the IV back in place. I don't want him walking though, so I'll go fetch a wheel chair," he said, leaving the room, "I'll be right back."

"Awww... damn," Nathan complained, sighing.

"Well," Skwisgaar said, "De doctors says hes will bes fine, so we don'ts gots no needs to worries, hm?"

"Yeah..." Nathan agreed, "I guess so..."

"Yeah," Pickles said, "Whet if something goes wrang though?"

Skwisgaar looked worried, "What is we supposed to dos, hm?"

The four of them stood in silence, looking at Toki who was still sleeping on Skwisgaar's bed. The doctor returned, pushing a wheel chair in front of him, and then walked up to Toki, shaking his shoulder, "Wake up, Toki," he said gently.

Toki opened his eyes, and then closed them again, "I's too tired," he complained, "And I feels likes I throws up maybe."

The doctor looked concerned, and held his hand up to Toki's forehead again. He looked over at the four band mates who stood near the door, "His fever is already getting worse. We need to take him to surgery right now, before his appendix bursts."

Pickles walked up to the bed and shook Toki's shoulder, "Heeey," he said, trying to sound gentle, "Toki, ya need to wake up."

Toki opened one eye and looked at Pickles. Then he opened both eyes, and turned toward him, "What's you doings, Pickle? Why don'ts you guys lets me goes asleeps? I stays up all nights drinkings with yous... I goes gets a appendagecitis a'cause of stayings up all nights probablies. Why do you guys always has to wakes me up too? Do you not wants me to sleeps ever anymores?"

"You have a fever, Toki," the doctor explained, "and it is getting higher. We need to do the surgery now."

"Right nows?" Toki asked, sitting up, "You saids in a 24 hours. How longs I been asleep?"

"Well," the doctor explained, "You have a fever, which is getting higher and higher, and that indicates that we should remove your appendix as soon as we can. If we don't do the surgery very soon, your appendix could burst, and we don't want that to happen."

Toki looked worried, "I don'ts wants my appendage to splodes! I guess we do the suricals now den..."

"Aw-right," Pickles said, noticing that Toki looked very worried, "Come on then, and don't ya worry; yer gonna be fine." he told Toki, helping him into the wheel chair. Pickles pushed the wheel chair down the hall, with the doctor and the rest of the band following, back to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Pickles passed the wheel chair off to the doctor.

"You guys can wait here if you'd like," the doctor told them, "or you can go back to your rooms and I can send someone to get you when he is out of surgery. The surgery shouldn't take more than an hour, but the anesthetic won't wear off for an hour or two after the surgery is complete. So you guys could just go back to sleep for a few hours, if you want."

"We will be stayings heres," Skwisgaar said, with the rest of the band not arguing against the descision he made for all of them. He then looked at Toki, who looked like he felt quite sick and scared, "And don'ts you worries, Toki," he assured his younger band-mate, "You's just goings to have a little surgicals; yous will be fine. And we wills be heres waitings da whole times."

Toki nodded his head, but still looked worried, "I guess den, I sees you guys laters den," he said, waving to his band mates as the doctor wheeled his wheel chair out of the room.

Skwisgaar leaned back on the chair in the waiting room and closed his eyes. Nathan and Murderface simultaneously let out stress-filled sighs, and Pickles put his elbow on the arm rest of his chiar and held his hand up to his forehead, resting his head on the prop he made of his arm.

"Gawd, this sucks," Pickles voiced the thoughts of the whole band, "I mean, we all know it's jest a little tiny minor surgery, but man... it sucks."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "It really does, uh... suck."

"Well, We schouldn't get all worried about it though. We know he'll be fine. I don't know why we are all scho worried," Murderface said, "But I really am worried about the little guy too... Damn it," he said, sticking his knife into the couch, "I guessch I'll go get us schome coffee."

"Yeah," Skwisgaar said, "get's us a lots of coffee hm?"

Murderface stood up and went over to were there was a coffee machine on the other side of the room.

"Well," Pickles said, standing up, "I'm gonna go get some form of alcohol; ya guy-es want anything?"

"No," Nathan said, "I'm too tired. I'll just, uh... stick with coffee."

"Skwisgaar? Murderface? Ya want anything?" he asked.

They both shook their heads, indicating that they didn't want any alcohol.

"Damn," Pickles said, "I don't really feel like drinking right now either. I'll just stick with coffee too, I guess."

The next hour was quite silent. The four band mates collectively consumed approximately 24 cups of coffee, while hardly saying anything at all to each other. They didn't know what to talk about. All that was on any of their minds was how worried they were about Toki, but none of them wanted to sound any more like a "wuss" than they had already admitted to being. What was really only an hour seemed like countless hours, as they waited for news from the doctor.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Do you have any reviews?? Do you mind giving me one?? I don't have very many reviews of my own... Please review, if you'd like. :)_**

**_As I usually say: There will be at least one more chapter, and maybe more. :) I hope someone is reading this and enjoying it. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Ha ha... I was kidding last time. I don't really own them. I'm sorry I lied._**

**_Thank you, my latest reviewer, Achilles Maiden, for your kind review. It prompted me to write this next chapter. I was going to just go to sleep, as it is now past 1:00 am, and I have class at 9:00 am... but your review got me excited about writing the next chapter... so I did. :)_**

**_Here you go everyone. (this isn't the last chapter by the way... I cannot stop... This story might go on forever...) Anyway, enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

The sun had risen. Approximately 24 empty styrofoam coffee cups littered the floor. Pickles, Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Murderface still sat silently in the waiting room. It had been a very long hour.

When the doctor walked into the room, all four men looked up at him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well, the surgery went fine," the doctor explained to them, "there were no complications, and Toki is doing great. The anesthetic still hasn't worn off, and won't for an hour or two, but he is doing alright, and you can see him when he wakes up, which shouldn't be too long."

"Why can't we see 'im now?" Pickles complained.

"Yeah," Skwisgaar agreed, "I wants to sees him also nows, too."

"Well, I suppose you can see him now, but he's asleep," the doctor explained, "and you cannot wake him up; he'll wake up on his own in an hour or so."

"Can we schee where you cut him open?" Murderface asked, "And can I have his appendixsch?"

The doctor couldn't help but show a bit of a grimace, "Perhaps you should ask Toki about those things, when he wakes up. I don't know if he'd want you to have his appendix."

"Awww," Murderface complained, "I already know he won't let me have it."

"Well, anyway," the doctor began, "he's in the other room if you want to see him. But please don't bother anything in the room. He's got a morphine drip, and I don't want it increased or decreased. It is at the correct dosage. Any more might get him addicted to it, and any less could make the pain from the surgery noticeable. So just don't bother anything, okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan said, "we won't, uh... bother anything... then."

They followed the doctor to Toki's room, and they all went inside. Toki was asleep in a bed, with the previously mentioned morphine drip put in place on his hand. The opposite hand from the previous IV's temporary residence. He didn't look sweaty anymore, as his fever was no longer present, but he did look slightly paler than usual.

"He's kind of, uh... pale," Nathan noted, looking at the doctor.

"It's common for someone who has just gotten out of surgery to appear slightly pale," the doctor explained, "he'll be fine though. In fact you'll probably notice that he will be looking better even as soon as he wakes up. The surgical procedure was not major, and he will not take too long to be completely back to normal."

"That's good," Pickles said, "So, heeey, doctor, maaaybee ya can leave now? We'll jest stay here, and wait for 'im to wake up, kay?"

The doctor looked slightly confused, but noticed that the expression on each of the band mate's faces told him that they no longer wanted him there, so he walked toward the door, but before he left he spoke one last time, "Remember, don't bother anything, and if you need anything I'll be right down the hall, so just call for me, or come find me. Also there is a button right by the bed, and you can press it to call me as well."

"Okays," Skwisgaar said, "Yous can goes now, den, hm?"

The doctor sighed and left the room.

"Well, hmmm," Pickles said, "Looks like he won't be wakin up fer a while then, huh..."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "Let's turn up that mor-phine thing. What's it do?"

"Wells," Skwisgaar explained, "De doctor guy saids it was likes he gets addicteds if it is turns up, so maybe is like drugs? Drugs is fun. Maybe we can finds mor-phines, hm? Tries it out oursel-eves?"

"Well," Murderface suggested, "We can juscht borrow schome of Toki's morphine."

"Nah," Pickles disagreed, "That stuff is like pain killer. If we take it away, ya know, Toki will be in pain... Let's just turn his up, and that way, when he wakes up, we can ask 'im, ya know, like what it does. And then if he likes it, we can try it later."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "that sounds like a, uh, good idea... I'll turn it up." he said, walking to the bed and adjusting the morphine dosage, "how much do I turn it up by?"

"Aw, jest a little bit, like not too much," Pickles told him, "we don't want 'im to get too much of it."

Nathan slightly increased the morphine dosage, and then looked around the room. There was nothing really interesting to mess around with.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Letsch wake him up," Murderface suggested, "Thisch isch too boring!" he exclaimed, walking up to Toki and shaking him by the shoulder, "Wake up, Toki!" he yelled. Toki didn't wake up. "I guessch that schtupid aneschthetic won't let him wake up. Geeeeze. This is taking forever. I'm gonna get more coffee," he said, and left the room.

"Yeah," Nathan said, walking toward the door, "I am going to, uh... get more coffee too."

Pickles and Skwisgaar were left in the room with Toki who was still sound asleep.

"Gawd," Pickles complained impatiently, "how long has it been? Like, when will he wake up?"

"I don'ts know," Skwisgaar answered, "I guess I just sits here and waits for him to wakes up," he said, sitting down on a chair near the bed.

Pickles sighed and sat down in another chair nearby Skwisgaar, "I was kind of worried, ya know?" he said, "Like, honestly... I knew it was just a little thing, but I dunno... Fer some reason I was really gettin nervous about this whole thing."

"Yeah," Skwisgaar agreed, "I was too haves a nervous feelings also. How bigs is de surgical cut?" he wondered aloud, standing and lifting Toki's shirt. It was a common medical scrubs shirt, as Toki had still refused to wear a hospital gown even right before he went into surgery. The doctor had succeeded, however, in convincing him to wear medical scrubs. At least they were more sterile than Toki's pajamas. Skwisgaar carefully pulled back a bandage that was over the surgical cut, and examined it. It was only 2 or 3 inches wide, and had been stitched up.

Even though the cut was not very large, Skwisgaar grimaced, "Ouch," he said, "Dat would have probablies been a painfuls. Good things he gots a mor-phines den, hm?"

"Yeah," Pickles agreed, looking at the stitches, "Let's jest put that band-aid thing back, an leave it alone fer now."

"Ya," Skwisgaar agreed, putting the bandage back in place. He looked down at his sleeping band mate. Toki did not look sick really. He was still a little bit more pale than usual, but he didn't seem to be in any pain, or to have any worries. Skwisgaar smiled and sat back down.

"I guess now we just waits agains," he said to Pickles.

"Yeah," Pickles agreed.

Pickles and Skwisgaar sat silently again in the room, with Toki sleeping next to them. After a few minutes Pickles left to get coffee, and didn't come back. Skwisgaar assumed that he and the other guys were hanging out in the waiting room again.

Skwisgaar looked up at the clock. It was 8:30 am. Toki had gotten out of surgery a little after 8:00, and the doctor had said it would be an hour or even two before he would wake up. Toki wouldn't be waking up for at least over a half an hour, and it could take even an hour after that for him to wake up, according to the doctor. Skwisgaar sighed and leaned back in his chair. The chair was not very comfortable, but he was very tired; he hadn't slept very long at all. He closed his eyes, and within a few minutes he, like Toki was sound asleep.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I hope you liked this chapter. :)_**

**_As always, I will say this: there will be at least one more chapter, maybe more, depending on where I go with this. Please feel free to drop me a review. :) I get excited and write more when I know people are reading it...;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them... but why?? How much do they cost??_**

**_Thank you, again, Achilles Maiden, for reviewing the previous chapter. :)_**

**_Here goes, guys, I hope you like this next chapter:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Toki slowly regained consciousness. He still felt tired, but was unsure of what was going on. The room he was in had a window through which sunlight made it's way into the room. There was a clock on the wall which indicated that it was 9:45 am. He took in the details of the room, also noticing that Skwisgaar was asleep in a chair next to the bed he was laying in. Then he remembered about his surgery.

Had the surgery already been done? He remembered the doctor telling him to count backwards from ten after he was given some sort of drug to make him fall asleep, but he didn't remember actually counting. He looked down at the lower right portion of his abdomen. He lifted up his shirt, and sure enough there was a bandage covering what was likely where the surgery had been done. His side felt strange, but not painful. He lifted up the bandage and looked at the stitches. He ran his fingers over them, and laughed out loud.

His laughing woke Skwisgaar up.

"Oh, hey, Toki," Skwisgaar greeted him, "Hows are you feelings, hm?"

"Oh, I feels funny," Toki told him, "like there is a slice in my guts, but I's not worried abouts it. It makes me laugh, ha ha..."

Skwisgaar narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't hurts though, huh?"

"Nope," Toki said, smiling, "I feels perfect-ed-lies fine."

"Dat's good," Skwisgaar said, "Maybes Nathan turned ups da mor-phines too much..."

"What's a mor-phines?" Toki asked.

"Dat's de stuff dat makes you not be in pains," Skwisgaar explained, "de doctor tolds us not to mess withs it, but Nathan turns it up. Maybes you's addicted now to it?"

"Addicts-did to a mor-phine..." Toki said, "I could be. I don'ts know. I likes feelings how I feels now though," he said smiling, "makes me laugh... ha ha ha..."

"Okay den," Skwisgaar said, "We leaves it turned up den, hm?"

"Yeah," Toki agreed, "How's you doings, Skwisgaar?" he asked, "you looks tired."

"Ya," Skwisgaar said, "Didn't sleeps very much," he said looking up at the clock, "I guess I sleeps for a while though in here, on dis chair. Nots a comfortables chair though."

"Well," Toki said, "I thinks I might goes back asleeps. I tireds too. Even gots a holes cut in my guts, ha ha..." he said, laughing.

"Do you wants me to stays here?" Skwisgaar asked, "Waits for you to wakes up?"

"No," Toki responded, "I thinks I sleeps for bouts 13 hours. You don'ts wants to waits that long."

"You wants to talks to Nathan, Pickle, and Murderface?" Skwisgaar asked, "I thinks deys in da waitings room, drinkings coffees. I thinks deys was waitings for yous to wakes up."

"Okays," Toki agreed, "I shoulds talks to dem befores I goes back to da asleeps."

"I wills be right backs den," Skwisgaar told him, as he stood and left the room.

Toki looked back at his stitches while Skwisgaar was gone. He poked at them, making himself laugh again.

After only a minute or so Skwisgaar came back with Nathan, Pickles, and Murderface.

"Heeey," Pickles said, "How are ya feelin?"

"I feels good," Toki said, smiling at Pickles, "I gots da stitches in my guts. I'm likes Jean Pierre, de helicopters chef. Ha ha ha... Dey's like a sewed up stitches in my guts!"

Pickles smiled nervously, "Heh... Hey, Nat'en... maybee ya turned up tha morphine a little too much."

"Nah," Nathan disagreed, "He's fine. Aren't you, Toki?"

Toki smiled, "Yeah," he said, "How's you guys doings?"

"Well, we're, uh... you know... good," Nathan answered.

"Hey, Toki," Murderface began, "Uh, I wasch thinking... not very hard, but well... are you going to need your appendixsch for anything? Like, you know... can I have it?"

"What's you wants a appendage for, huh?" Toki laughed, "You can has it though. Ha ha ha... I don'ts needs it no mores."

"Awesome," Murderface said with joy, "I'm gonna go aschk the doctors about it. Thanksch, Toki!" he said, leaving the room quickly.

"What's he goings to do withs Toki's appendeck, I wonders...?" Skwisgaar asked, "dat guys is so weird sometimes."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "he is."

"So, yer feelin fine then, huh, Toki?" Pickles asked, "everythin good? Yer stitches look neat, huh?"

"Yeah," Toki said, "I's all good. Gots a mor-phines, and gots cool stitches to looks at. I thinks I goings back asleeps though. I's tireds."

"Yeah," Pickles agreed, "I think we all are. I think I'm goin back ta sleep too."

"Yeah," Nathan also agreed, "I'm, uh... going to go to sleep... too."

"Ya. We comes visits you laters den," Skwisgaar told Toki.

"Okays," Toki said, smiling, "Is such a tireds time fors everyone."

"Ya," Skwisgaar agreed, "Sees you laters den. Has a good sleeps."

"You has a good sleeps too," Toki said.

As Nathan, Pickles, and Skwisgaar left the room, they heard Toki laughing, and saying something to himself, about stitches and Jean Pierre.

"I think ya really did turn up that morphine a little too much," Pickles said to Nathan.

"Whatever," Nathan said, "the doctor will check on him later, and he'll turn the morphine down if he thinks it is too high. I'm, uh... really tired, so, I'll see you guys later," he said as he walked ahead of them and into his own room.

"Well," Pickles said, turning to Skwisgaar, "Good night then, er, ya know, morning, er whatever."

"Ya," Skwisgaar said, opening his bedroom door, "I sees you laters."

Skwisgaar, Nathan, Pickles, and Toki slept very well, and for quite a few hours. Murderface may not have slept at all. It wasn't every day that he got an actual human body part to play with. The rest of the band didn't know what he wanted with Toki's appendix, but they didn't ask.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_If you are enjoying this story, you might like my other Metalocalypse stories, which can be found by clicking on my author-name, and scrolling down. Not all of my stories are Metalocalypse stories, however, but I believe I have written 3 Metalocalypse stories in addition to this one..._**

**_Anyway, there will be at least one more chapter, like I always say... The next chapter might actually be the last one for this story though. But maybe not... you'll just have to wait and see._**

**_Please feel free to leave me a review. I love them. :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't think I am any closer to owning Dethklok now than I have ever been..._**

**_Wooooot!! I've got two reviewers now. :) Thank you, Achilles Maiden and purpleleemer, for your kind reviews. You guys might like my other story, "Their Story" which is 10 chapters, but each chapter is about as long as these chapters, so it isn't too long. It's about mostly Skwisgaar and Toki, when they were younger. Anyway, you might enjoy it. :)_**

**_Furthermore, I will be changing the title of this fan fiction to "Appendicitisklok" but will wait a day or so, as I do not want to confuse any of my readers. :)_**

**_I said I wasn't going to write anymore today, because I'm sick, but I just got too excited when I saw that I had another reviewer. :) Hopefully the medicine I am taking doesn't negatively influence my writing... Anyway, here goes; enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Over the next few days Toki healed quickly from the minor surgery. The other members of Dethklok visited him in his hospital room several times during the day following his surgery. By the second day after the surgery, however, he was feeling much better and was able to walk about Mordhaus, of course, taking with him the IV bag full of morphine, connected to his hand.

The doctor had in fact noticed that someone had turned up Toki's morphine drip, and had turned it back down. Toki, however, had turned it back up, and was presently walking through the halls of Mordhaus, with Skwisgaar.

"Dis mor-phines is likes candies," Toki said, smiling at Skwisgaar, "Makes me feels so fun. Ha ha ha."

"You know where da mor-phines are? Wheres de doctors keeps dem, Toki?" Skwisgaar asked, "I might wants to try a mor-phines."

"Okays," Toki said, "Let's go find a mor-phine fors you."

They walked to the hospital and into the individual rooms looking for morphine.

"I don'ts even knows what a mor-phines looks like," Toki admitted, "Dis just looks likes a bag of waters," he said, pointing at the morphine bag that he had been wheeling around.

They both turned away from the cabinets which they were searching when they heard the door open behind them. The doctor who had been treating Toki was standing in the door way.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked them.

"Nothings!" Toki yelled, looking nervous.

"You cannot be in here, rummaging through all of this medicine," the doctor told them, "Are you feeling alright, Toki? If you think you need medicine for something, just tell me what is wrong, and we can deal with it, okay?"

Toki looked like he was in deep thought, and then his eyes lit up and he looked at the doctor, "I needs another mor-phines... in da other hands."

"Toki, are you in pain?" the doctor asked.

"Uh..." Toki looked nervous again, "I don't knows... yes... no... maybe... I just needs another mor-phines. Just gives me a bag of mor-phines... I will puts it in my hand myself dis times. Just gives me a bags of it...?"

The doctor looked concerned. All this time Skwisgaar had just stood beside Toki. He didn't really know what he should say. The doctor walked over to Toki and examined the morphine drip that he had been wheeling around with him, "You've turned this up again," he noted, turning it back down.

"I needs those mor-phines!" Toki yelled.

"You don't need that much, Toki," the doctor explained, "you only need a certain amount to keep the pain away, alright? And if you keep turning it up you will get addicted to it. In fact, I think you might already be slightly addicted to it, judging by the fact that you keep turning the dosage up, and are in here looking for more... We are going to have to slowly turn the dosage down, until you no longer feel that you need it, alright?"

"No!" Toki yelled, "I needs it..." he said, looking as though he might cry.

"Well, there is no need to get upset," the doctor told him, "I will allow you to stay on the morphine for at least two more days. But after that you won't need it. You are healing quickly enough that you might not even need it now."

Toki narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Come on, Skwisgaar," he said, as he walked out of the room, with Skwisgaar following. "I goings a watch da tele-visions. Come withs me."

"Toki," the doctor called after him, "don't turn that morphine back up, and no drinking while you are on morphine, alright?"

"Whatevers," Toki agreed.

Skwisgaar followed Toki, but he did not go to the room where they normally watched television. Instead he walked to the kitchen, and sat down at the table, "You can trys my mor-phines," Toki said to Skwisgaar, as he pulled the IV out of his hand, "I just goings to drinks some vodkas."

"You sures?" Skwisgaar asked, "Maybe you shoulds just keeps da mor-phines for nows, hm? Withouts it you mights feels da pains from da surgicals, hm?"

"Dat's okay, Skwisgaar," Toki told him, "you goes ahead, trys da mor-phines. I wills be fines, with a vodkas."

"Okays den," Skwisgaar agreed, opening the refrigerator and taking out a bottle of vodka. He walked over to the table where Toki sat, and handed him the bottle, taking the IV from him, "Where's I put dis I-Vs?" he asked.

"Go asks Pickle," Toki told him, "Maybe Nathan knows? Deys had a I-Vs befores."

Skwisgaar went off to find Nathan or Pickles, leaving Toki in the kitchen with his vodka. After about 10 minutes Skwisgaar returned, and Pickles was with him. Apparently Pickles knew how to put in the IV, as it was now connected to Skwisgaar's hand.

"Heeeey, Toki," Pickles greeted him, "How's it goin? Ya gettin drunk? Me too." he said, walking over to the refrigerator and taking out a few bottles.

"Hi, Pickle," Toki said, with the effects of the alcohol already showing in his voice. "I getting tireds already," he said, "I thinks I goes back asleeps after a whiles."

"Ya," Skwisgaar said, "Yous tired because of de surgicals, probablies, but I gots to says... dis mor-phines is really goods. We might needs to buys it more oftens, hm?"

"Heeey, Skwisgaar," Pickles said, "in a few hours I wanna try that mor-phine, kay?"

"Ya," Skwisgaar agreed.

After about an hour of Toki and Pickles drinking, and Skwisgaar sitting with the morphine IV in his hand, turned up to a high dosage, Skwisgaar passed the morphine IV off to Pickles, and Toki decided to go to sleep.

"In a few hours, I'll come give this back to ya, kay?" Pickles said as Toki left the room.

"Whatevers," Toki said, as he was quite drunk. He stumbled down the hallway to his room, bumping into Nathan before he made it half way there.

"Uh, hey, Toki," Nathan said, "Are you, uh... drunk?" he asked, noticing that Toki smelled of alcohol and his eyes were unfocused.

"Ya," Toki admitted, "Are yous?"

"Uh... no," Nathan said, "aren't you supposed to... uh, not drink with that morphine stuff?"

"I don't gots da mor-phines," Toki said, "Pickle has it."

"Why does Pickles have it?" Nathan asked.

"Dey all wants to tries it. It's likes a candies," Toki said, smiling, "I is so tireds right nows, but if you goes in deres, tells dem to brings dat mor-phines to my bed rooms when dey's done withs it."

Toki started to walk away from Nathan, "Okay... uh... good night then," he said to Toki as his younger band mate stumbled toward his room.

Nathan went into the kitchen where Pickles and Skwisgaar were laughing, under the influence of alcohol and morphine. Nathan was tempted to take part in the morphine fun, but he had been addicted to morphine once before, and he did not want to try to overcome it again. So instead he sat down at the table, with Skwisgaar and Pickles, and drank the rest of the bottle of vodka that Toki had left out, fueling his own addiction.

He laughed to himself. It sure was going to suck for Toki, Skwisgaar, and Pickles when the doctor took their morphine privileges away...

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Well, this was going to be the last chapter, but I could not fit everything that I wanted to write in a chapter of roughly the same length as the previous ones... So I will be writing one more. :) Not tonight though... geeeze, I am tired..._**

**_Please feel free to leave me a review. Reviews make my day. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Again, thank you, Achilles Maiden and purpleleemer, for each of your reviews on the previous chapter. :) And thank you to any other readers who are not reviewing, but still reading. I know you are there._**

**_Okay, guys... this is the last chapter. Hopefully it isn't too awful. :) Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

After two more days of the doctor re-filling Toki's morphine, and Toki secretly sharing it with Pickles and Skwisgaar, the doctor decided that Toki no longer needed it. He figured that Toki had become addicted to it, but knew that the best way to overcome such an addiction was to take away the source completely. He had no idea that Pickles and Skwisgaar had become addicted to it as well. In fact, he was blind to the fact that Toki had been allowing them to borrow his morphine IV.

Toki, Skwisgaar, and Pickles had gone 12 hours without the morphine, and it was the worst 12 hours of their lives. Meanwhile, Murderface and Nathan were having a very fun time watching their three morphine addict band mates suffer through morphine withdrawal.

They sat in the waiting room of the hospital, so they could watch the scene unfold when Toki, Skwisgaar, or Pickles tried to sneak into the hospital to steal morphine.

"I have to schay," Murderface began, "Thisch is pretty great."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, "I wonder if they'll ever, uh... steal some morphine without, uh... getting caught."

"I scheriously doubt it," Murderface said, "eschpecially schince we kind of make that imposschible." he said, motioning toward Toki who was crawling on his hands and knees, trying to avoid being noticed, "Hi, Toki!" Murderface said loudly, as he knew the doctor would hear him.

"Yous such a jerks!" Toki said to Murderface as the doctor came into the room, "What do yous want?" Toki yelled at the doctor, "I's not goings a tries to steel a mor-phines. I just heres to talks to Nathan and Murderface. Leaves me alones!"

Toki walked up and sat down in the large gap between Murderface and Nathan. Toki looked exhausted, and he was sweating.

"Are you, uh..." Nathan began, "alright... Toki? You look like you haven't, uh... slept, like... for a long time."

"No, I's not alrights!" Toki yelled at Nathan, "I can'ts sleeps withouts de mor-phines," he said more quietly, "I needs dem. I needs de mor-phines..."

"I was addicted to, uh... morphine once," Nathan told him, "and it sucks at first, to, uh... like... not be addicted to it, but you know... why don't you just drink a lot to make up for it?"

Toki was breathing very rapidly, "I not wants a get drunks! I just wants a mor-phines. I feels likes someones kills me with a baseball bats. Beats me up with it. And I can'ts sleeps. I feels hot and sweaties, all de times. I needs a mor-phines." he said, grabbing Nathan's arm.

Toki's hands were shaking, and Nathan noticed this when Toki grasped his arm, "Maybe you should just, like, calm down," Nathan suggested, "go drink a little bit."

Toki looked as though he might cry, "Murderface," he said, turning to him, "I gives you my appendage. Why don'ts you lets me go steals a mor-phines?"

"Well..." Murderface began, looking as though he was thinking deeply, "It wasch a pretty awschome appendix. The best one I've ever scheen..."

Nathan, with a confused expression on his face, looked at Murderface, but Toki completely ignored the bassist's odd statement.

As Toki distracted Murderface and Nathan with his tears and pleas, Pickles and Skwisgaar sneaked past them and into their desperate search of the hospital for morphine.

Toki continued crying even harder, "I don'ts know whats to do!" he yelled, "I cannot lives withouts morphines!"

"That'sch what you schaid about candy too, remember?" Murderface said, "And then you got diabetes, and went into a coma... But you aren't addicted to candy anymore."

"Yes I am!" Toki yelled, "I eats candies all de times! I goes into comas every once in a whiles! You don'ts even notice?"

"You do not," Murderface denied his claim.

"Yes I do!" Toki argued, "I goes into candy comas just abouts a weeks agos! You don'ts even notices!?"

"Yeah," Nathan said to Murderface, "actually he does... every once in a while."

"Oh," Murderface said, "I didn't know that..."

All three of them looked him when they heard Pickles yelling to Toki.

"Toki!" Pickles yelled, as he and Skwisgaar ran out of the hospital, "We gawt six bags of mor-phine! Come on! Two bags each! Run!"

Toki grinned, and jumped up, running after Skwisgaar and Pickles. The doctor ran after them, but apparently he lost them eventually, as he came back to the hospital where Nathan and Murderface were sitting.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" the doctor asked them.

Nathan and Murderface both shook their heads, indicating that they did not know where their band mates had gone. The doctor left and Nathan looked at Murderface.

"Just let them be addicted to it," he said to Murderface, "Who cares? We can deal with it later."

"Yesch," Murderface agreed, "It'll probably be good for Picklesch. I think morphine isch much better than schome of that other schtuff he is always addicted to."

* * *

At the next Dethklok concert, everything seemed normal. Almost everything anyway. Nathan screamed the lyrics into the microphone, Murderface played the bass, Pickles played the drums, Toki played the rhythm guitar, and Skwisgaar played the lead, just like always. One thing, however, was different. Beside each of the three band mates, Toki, Skwisgaar, and Pickles, was a movable morphine drip. Each of them was hooked up to their own morphine.

The doctors finally gave up on trying to keep Skwisgaar, Toki, and Pickles out of the morphine. If they didn't get it from the hospital in Mordhaus, they would have found it elsewhere. They were Dethklok... and no one tells Dethklok what to do. So the doctors supplied them with morphine, as they knew they really had no choice.

Nathan and Murderface knew that one day they would have to get Pickles, Skwisgaar, and Toki to stop taking morphine, but the effects of their addiction were too hilarious to make them stop so soon. The fans had noticed the IV bags, and they figured out through the media that most of the Dethklok band mates were addicted to morphine.

Following the concert, more people in the word than ever were arrested for robbing hospitals, stealing only morphine. More people were admitted to rehab than ever before, due to morphine addiction, and people all around the world wheeled portable morphine IVs with them everywhere they went. To go somewhere and see no one with a morphine drip was now unusual. Many doctors were outraged at Dethklok's effect on the general population, while even many more doctors had themselves become morphine addicts.

Toki had started the worst world wide addiction ever. What started with appedicitis turned into Toki's morphine addiction, which led to Pickles' and Skwisgaar's addiction, which led to the morphine addiction of the majority of the world's population.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_I hope you liked it. :) I'll try to write some more Metalocalypse fan fictions if I can think of a good plot that I would be interested in writting about. _**

**_Remember to review, and remember also to read and review my other Metalocalypse fanfictions. :)_**

**_Thank you again, to all of my reviewers of this story, and thank you to all unknown readers as well. It makes my day to see that people are reading what I've written instead of working on my school work. :) My freshman semester in college ends in a mere few weeks, and instead of working on all of the assignments crammed into the last few weeks, I've been mostly reading and writing fanfictions. Wooot!!_**


End file.
